


Mother & Son

by BabyDracky



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Gen, Halloween, Hurt/Comfort, Mother-Son Relationship, Other, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 18:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyDracky/pseuds/BabyDracky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xena is dreaming about his lost child, but is it a dream?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mother & Son

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yavannauk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yavannauk/gifts).



> Written for a Halloween Fest à my LJ for Yavannauk in 2008.

It has been a very long day. She was tired, tough she wasn't sleeping. She was listening to Gabrielle's steady breath, the red head fast asleep curled around her. They have ridden the all day through strange little villages who were celebrating some kind of day of the dead. They were all hidden behind masks, wearing strange costumes, teasing Hades, believing that some dead and dear people came to share the celebration with them. Stupid, really, it wasn't so easy to get out of the Hades, the God forbade it strongly.  
When she saw Solan looking at her from the woods she knew she nodded off. He came to her, pale and fragile, his eyes burning, a son who loves his mother more than anything in the world, a son who mourned his beloved mother. He knelt near to her head, smoothing her dark hair with his white hand singing a lullaby to her, the lullaby she sang to him as a baby, the one her mother sang to her.  
"I love you, mother" he whispered kissing her forehead.  
When she opened her eyes he wasn't here anymore. But the ghost of the kiss was still burning her skin and the tears drown her piercing eyes, the same eyes his son had inherited and that were now closed forever. Gabrielle gently smoothed her not saying a word.


End file.
